battlespheresfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Game Menu ;Level :This is your player level. It affects your Stamina and Max. Team Cost. It does not directly affect your team's performance in battle. ;Leader Unit :This is your leader unit that other players will be able to see and is also used by your friends if they choose you to help them in battle, so you should always set a Battle Sphere with useful skills and passives. Tap on the portrait to change your leader unit. ;EXP :Your player experience points. You'll get EXP from beating dungeons, and enough EXP will increase your player level. You can see how much progress you have made towards the next level. ;Stamina :It takes different amounts of stamina to enter different dungeons. Every 5 minutes, you will recover 1 point of stamina. Your stamina will refill every time you level up. You can also refill stamina by spending 10 Gems. ;Gems :The currency from IAP (In-App Purchases, a.k.a. real-life money). You will get 10 Gems every time you clear a dungeon for the first time. For more info, please see Gems. ;Orbs :The currency you gain when you use someone's Battle Sphere in a dungeon and vice-versa. You will get different amount of orbs depending on whether the other player is a stranger or a friend. Orbs are used in Friendship Summons. ;Coins :You get coins from beating dungeons or selling unneeded Battle Spheres. Coins are used in monster fusion and evolution. World Map :Select a Dungeon followed by its stage to challenge that stage. You can get monsters, coins, experience and even GEMS!! :Every day, there are routine events in the various Gardens. (See Weekly Dungeon Events). During an event period, players can unlock the corresponding stage for an hour and can challenge that dungeon an unlimited number of times within that hour. :Weekday event stages allow players to capture Battle Spheres of specific corresponding elements that grant a huge amount of EXP when fused. :Weekend event stages allow players to capture Battle Spheres that can be sold for a huge amount of coins. Units :Organize and power up your Battle Spheres. *View Inventory: See all the Battle Spheres that you own. You can lock your units so they cannot be sold. *Team Setup： See the next section for more details. *Fusion： Used for leveling up Battle Spheres. *Evolve： Used for evolving Battle Spheres into the next stage. *Sell: Sell the Battle Spheres that you don't need. Shop :For all things related to Gems. *Restore Stamina. *Increase Capacity: Increase your Inventory's capacity by 5. *Purchase Gems. Summon :Get Battle Spheres through summoning. *Friendship Summon: Use Friendship Orbs to summon Battle Spheres. (50 orbs per summon) *Premium Summon: Use Gems to to summon rare Battle Spheres. (50 gems per summon) Social *Friends List: You can view all your friends. *Referral ID: You can enter your friend's referral ID and both of you will receive in-game rewards. *Friend Search: Look up friends by their username and add them to your friend list. *Friend Requests: View any friend requests and choose whether to accept or reject them. *Facebook Invite: Invite your Facebook friends to play Battle Spheres. *Twitter Invite: Invite friends to play Battle Spheres by tweeting. Settings *Player Info: View all of your in-game stats and information here. *Facebook Login: Linking your Battle Spheres account to Facebook will allow you to restore your account through Facebook should you lose your game data. *News: Describes any events that are going on in the game. *Mail Box: You can also access your mailbox here. *Units List: View all the Battle Spheres you've encountered/collected. *Preferences: Music, sound effects, and whether you are notified when you stamina is full. *Guide: Brings you to this wiki! Team Setup Players can create and store up to 3 teams. Swiping left and right on the team-setup screen will switch between teams. The team last viewed when exiting the team-setup will be the team used in dungeons. After choosing a friend to enter a dungeon with, you can similarly swipe left and right to swap between teams on the confirmation screen. Every team is made up of 4 of your own Battle Spheres. The order of your battle spheres in the team determines their turn order in battles. Unlike most other games, the leader unit in the top bar does not have to be in your team setup and being the leader does not bestow any additional powers, instead all units can have 0-3 passive skills that are activated upon entering battle regardless of their position. Under the portrait of each Battle Sphere, their level and cost is displayed. The total cost of every Battle Sphere on a team cannot exceed your total team cost limit. Tapping on a portrait will allow you to switch or remove that particular Battle Sphere from the team. The Team Specs are below the portraits, showing Total Cost, Total HP, ATK, SPD AND REC stats. * Total HP: When HP drops to 0, you will lose the battle. This value is the HP sum of all the monsters on your own team, but the actual value in battle also adds the HP of your friend's leader. * ATK: The combined ATK of all your Battle Spheres. However, the damage a Battle Sphere inflicts is based off of it's own ATK stat only. * REC: The base amount of HP you will recover when using healing skills. Also affects how much HP you recover when you pick up the hearts during battle. Fusion/Evolve Fusion :Using Fusion will let your chosen Battle Sphere gain experience by fusing other Battle Spheres to it. This is the only way to level up monsters in the game. *'Fusion Cost': Every Battle Sphere you add to be fused increases the coin cost by 10 times the combined level of the Battle Sphere being leveled up and being fused. For instance, it takes 20 coins to fuse a level 1 Battle Sphere to another level 1 Battle Sphere, and 50 coins to fuse a level 2 to a level 3. Therefore, you will save some money by fusing multiple Battle Spheres at once, while your chosen Battle Sphere's level is lower. *'Fusion Exp Value': The experience received from fusion depends on the fused Battle Sphere's element and level. Every Battle Sphere has a different exp-per-level value, which you can see when selecting it as fusion material. To reduce coin expenses, try to feed high-level Battle Spheres of the same element for EXP, preferably the Battle Spheres with the Enriching passive skill which grants a large amount of EXP when fused. *'Fusion Exp Bonus': The experience received from fusing units of the same element is multiplied by 150% prior to any other multipliers applied as indicated by the "EXP GAINED" value at the bottom of the screen. It does not guarantee that a fusion result will be greater than "Success". *'Fusion Result': The results of fusion may be "Success", "Great!", "Excellent!" or "Fantastic!". "Success" provides 100% of the fusion Exp, "Great!" is 150%, "Excellent!" is 200% and "Fantastic!" is 300%. *'Skill Up': When fusing Battle Spheres of the same Race, the main Battle Sphere will receive a random active/support/passive skill level up. Evolution :Many Battle Spheres can evolve into a more advanced form when they reach their max level. Evolving a Battle Sphere requires using a specific number of other Battle Spheres of the same rarity as evolution materials. For instance, evolving a Battle Sphere from a 2★ -> 3★ rarity will require 2 other 2★ Battle Spheres, and evolving from 3★ -> 4★ will require 3 other 3★ Battle Spheres. *'Evolve Cost': :1★ --> 2★: 500 coins + 1 (1★ unit) :2★ --> 3★: 1000 coins + 2 (2★ units) :3★ --> 4★: 3000 coins + 3 (3★ units) :4★ --> 5★: 15000 coins + 4 (4★ units) *'Skill Up': When using Battle Spheres of the same Race as evolution material, the main Battle Sphere will receive a random active/support/passive skill level up similar to fusion. Battle Screen The bottom UI displays the number of coins, gems and Battle Spheres collected in the current dungeon. Defeating enemies will give you coins, and may also occasionally drop gems as well as become captured by you. The portraits of your team is also displayed along with the cooldown of their active skills. If a monster's portrait is flashing and slightly raised up, it indicates that its active skill is ready to be used. Tap on its portrait to use the skill. Your team's HP bar is also shown and if your team's HP is reduced to 0, you will lose the battle unless you revive using Gems. The battle field takes up the rest of the screen. The enemy's elemental attribute can be determined by their color and the numbers on the enemies denote how many turns you have before they unleash their attack. Enemies may have up to 3 active skills as well as 3 passive skills. Boss enemies have a huge HP pool and as such, have an arrow indicating their weak spot and you should try to aim for the boss's weak spot in order to deal 50% extra damage to defeat it faster. When fighting the final wave of enemies, defeating the boss first will cause all other enemies to flee so if your team is strong enough, you can choose to focus all your attacks on the boss itself. You can tap and hold any of the units on the battle field regardless of whether they are enemies or your own team units to view their current stats, positive and negative statuses and for the enemies, what attack will they unleash and in how many turns. Battle Rules *You must use any active skills you want before you fire the Battle Sphere during the turn. Once the Battle Sphere is released, you may not use any more active skills until it is your turn again. *You can tap anywhere on the screen and drag in the opposite direction of where you want your Battle Sphere to travel. *You can control the amount of power with which the Battle Sphere travels based on how much you drag your finger. *Once you remove your finger from the screen, the Battle Sphere will fire if there is sufficient power and your turn will end. If there is insufficient power for the Battle Sphere to move, you can aim and fire the Battle Sphere again. *Enemies' attack damage is affected by your Battle Spheres' elemental attribute as well as by your Battle Spheres' defensive type skills. There is no Defense stat but you can place damage reduction statuses on your Battle Spheres or attack reduction statuses on your enemies. Therefore, the way to increase your chances of survival is to put monsters with higher HP on your team, or choose monsters of the stronger element. Damage Calculation *Attacks deal 125% damage to the element they are strong against and 75% to the element it is weak against. Unit Type Stat Calculation ;Growth-factor for HP, ATK, SPD & REC There are 5 different types that Battle Spheres can be that determines each Battle Sphere's stat growth proportion.